1. Field
A cooking device is disclosed herein.
2. Background
A cooking device refers to a device for cooking food using heat of a heating source. As an example of a cooking device, an oven range includes an oven chamber in which food is cooked, and a burner which cooks the food in the oven chamber by burning a gas.
In Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0013997, a conventional cooking device is disclosed. The cooking device is provided with a burner assembly under a cavity forming an oven chamber, and a burner for heating food put in the oven chamber by burning a gas is installed at the burner assembly.
In the conventional cooking device, secondary air for combustion of the above burner is introduced into the burner assembly. In the conventional cooking device, the above secondary air is introduced through a lower end portion of the cavity in the cooking device.
However, since the secondary air which flows in the cooking device is introduced into the conventional cooking device, the securement of an amount of the secondary air sufficient for burning is difficult.
Therefore, since the securement of a sufficient amount of the secondary air is difficult in the conventional cooking device, the combustion performance of the burner is degraded.